The Kids
by thestarkchildren
Summary: What if Bobby had two daughters with Karen before the demon possessed her and Bobby killed her. This story is mainly about Nora, Ariel, Dean and Sam and their friendship, starting when they were kids, and yeah. ((Sorry this is my first fic, and I suck at summaries))
1. How It Began

How It Began

"Daddy where's Mommy?" Little four year old Nora asked her father as they where getting ready for dinner. That night they were having their father's infamous chili. It always had a little too many kidney beans in it, but Nora could always shovel it down with a little bit of milk, and possibly a bribe of a cookie for dessert.

"Honey bear, Mommy is just outside talking with a friend. She'll be in soon, go entertain your sister for a bit while I finish up with dinner." The man said to his eldest daughter. She reminded him so much of his wife, but there was this thing about her that always reminded her of himself.

Everything seemed fine at first during dinner. Nora was eating her food, while her two year old sister Ariel was flinging it around like it was a toy. She usually did this with her dinner. She would never eat it, always played with it.

"Ariel Marie, I've asked you one to many times to stop playing with your damn food. Now if you don't stop I'm going to put you to bed with now dinner and certainly no dessert." Her mother threatened, her whole demeanor changing. Her husband certainly picked up on this, giving her a look of bewilderment and confusion at the outburst.

"Karen are you alright?" the man asked his wife. Something changed in her. This wasn't his wife, or the loving mother that would take care of his two little girls while he worked on cars all day.

He saw her eyes change. They went from their normal beautiful soft green to black. She smiled at him viciously and then she lunged.

"Nora take your sister and run." He told the elder child trying his hardest to keep calm and strong for his daughters. One slip up and he could possibly lose his family.

"But Da-"

"No buts, take her and hide in the oldest car you can find out in the junkyard." He whispered insisting that Nora take Ariel and run. "I'll find you later, I promise. I love you two so very much. GO!" He shouted at them.

Nora looked back and forth from her mother to her father, she could hear the urgency in his voice. She grabbed her sister small had and practically dragged her outside. She found the car her father was talking about. Nora placed Ariel in the trunk and climbed in herself. "Everything is going to be okay Ari." She tried soothing her sister not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was.

Hours had come and past by the time their father came to the old Shelby and found Nora curled around Ariel protecting her from any harm that could possibly come. The man killed his wife, it was the only thing he knew that could possibly get rid of the thing possessing his wife. The man sighed seeing the two little girls.

Nora looked up at her father, her eyes puffy red. "Daddy?" She asked her voice quivering in the fear that she still had from the whole experience of not knowing of what was going to happen. "Daddy? Where's Mommy?" She asked again uncurling herself from the young sleeping child she had in her arms.

"Mommy's gone Honey Bear." Their father took one last deep breathe before picking both girls up. "And she's not coming back."

This was the day Bobby Singer the hunter was created.


	2. Uncle Bobby

Uncle Bobby's

(( So I've decided that this chapter and a couple of the following chapters will be sort of small little stories of the friendship of Nora, Ariel, Dean and Sam. I feel these little drabbles are necessary and yeah. Hope you like! Please Review! (Any and all reviews and questions will be accepted.)))

"Hey Bobby. You working a hunt?" A gruff worn out John Winchester asked into the phone. He had just gotten back to the stuffy cheap motel in a small town in Nebraska. He had come into see Sam sleeping on his stomach in the single bed and Dean curled up in the green chair that occupied the corner of the room.

He knew this was no life for two small children their age, what with them moving from town to town every other week. There was no stability. Dean was already eight years old and he had never been enrolled in a single school for more than a month, even then he only went a couple days a week, for John needed him to take care of Sam.

John had to make the decision of whether or not to send the boys to Bobby's for a month or so, while he hunted down the demon that killed his beloved Mary. He "knew Bobby had the two girls that were close to his boys' ages, he thought, maybe, just maybe, that Bobby would be willing to take the boys for a while.

"No? Good Good. How are the girls?" He sighed wanting to make a bit of small talk before he got right down to it and asked his big question. "She did? Little Nora? Wow, she's going to make one good hunter one day." He laughed, knowing his friend didn't want this life for the girls.

He sighed, it was time to ask. He had to do this, these boys need a little more stability before he took them on the road with him 24/7. "Listen I need to ask you something. Do you think you can take the boys for a while?" He paused listening to Bobby getting angry, saying he couldn't take care of four young kids. "Please Bobby. This isn't the life for them, they need a real for other than a cheap horrible motel that they stay in for no longer than a month. Please." John practically begged his friend. There was another long pause before Bobby finally agreed to taking the boys in for a while. "Thank you. We're five hours out of Sioux Falls."

John looked at his boys again, smiling softly. "Dean." He called trying to wake the lightly snoring boy in the green chair. "Dean come on, wake up." He startedto lightly shake the boy, until he startled awake.

"Dad? What? What's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes before jumping up to check on his little brother. He was satisfied to see that he was still asleep that way he last saw him before he had fallen asleep.

"Dean pack your stuff, and get Sammy's stuff too." John ordered his boy using a soft quiet whisper. Dean gave a look to his father that contained confusion. "You and Sam are going to your Uncle Bobby's for a while."

Bobby had been waiting up for John to arrive with the boys. He had met John's sons only a couple of times before. They were good kids.

At the time the doorbell had rang, Bobby was up with a crying five year old Ariel. She had had another nightmare. This had been the fourth nightmare that week. It was beginning to worry Bobby all the sleep his baby girl wasn't getting. When she woke up at night crying, she wouldn't go back to sleep.

"John come in, come in," He instructed the older man who was carrying a sleeping little boy with floppy brown hair. "Put him on the couch for now. He can sleep there for the night, tomorrow we'll find rooms for the boys."

John smiled at his friend seeing him with his youngest little girl. "This must be Ariel." He placed his little Sammy on the couch and covered him with a blanket that was near by.

Dean had followed his father into the strange house, eyeing the man holding the little girl in his arms. He knew what his father was doing, he was abandoning them to this place, with a man they barely knew.

"Daddy who's that?" A little voice peeped out as a little head came out from behind her father's shoulder, watching Dean standing in the doorway of the house. Dean saw the little girl, she looked small, if he had guess, and she was about the same age as Sam. He was at the age where girls where just plain old weird and he didn't really wanted anything to do with them.

Bobby turned around and saw Dean standing there. "Princess that's Dean. Him and his brother Sam will be staying with us for a little while. You think that'll be okay for a bit?" Bobby asked the little girl who nodded her head slight yes before laying her head back on her father's shoulder.

Dean eyed Bobby with the small child and rolled his eyes at them. He was tired, and being abruptly woken up twice by his father didn't help at all. He walked past the old man into the living room by the couch were Sam was sleeping. He looked around setting the two bags he carried next to the couch. He didn't know where he could lay down for rest of the night. Dean took his jacket up rolling it in a ball, and placed it nicely on the floor for his head.

"Dean if you want you can take one of the upstairs rooms on the left hand side." Booby turned around again to face the Winchesters. "Nora is sleeping in the first room on the right, Ariel's room in next to Nora's." Bobby nodded towards the stairs close to the kitchen.

Dean just stared at Bobby and then glanced to his father, unsure of what he was to do. He wanted to stay next to Sammy, in case anything were to happen to him.

John sighed. "I'm going to be leaving now Dean. I need you to watch out for Sammy, make sure nothing bad happens. Also be good for Uncle Bobby. " Their father looked at him as if this was an order. He looked over Dean once more and looked at Sam before walking out the door.


	3. Next Morning

The first thing that usually wakes Nora up in the morning is the smell of bacon cooking on the stove top or the eggs that her father then cooks in the pan. But this morning was different, Nora could already tell. She could hear the sounds of someone snoring a couple rooms over. Sometimes friends of her father would stay the night but were usually gone the next morning by the time she got up.

She needed to figure out who it was, and if her little sister was in danger. She soundless crept into the room where this mysterious person was sleeping. She saw it was a boy around her age. It wasn't one of the usual people who came over. Nora was a bit scared of the snoring boy, she screamed as loud as she could.

Bobby heard the scream from upstairs, and he instantly knew it was Nora finding Dean in room across from hers. "Nora, Nora Honey Bear it's okay." Bobby held his daughter in his arms before looking the room and seeing Dean holding a knife, getting ready to strike if necessary. "Dean put down the knife now." Even at his young age Bobby wasn't surprised that John had given Dean a pocketknife to wield around if he or Sam were ever in danger.

"Dean if you would please put away your knife. This is Nora, Ariel's older sister." Bobby said cautiously not knowing how Dean would respond to his request.

After taking a moment to assess the situation and figuring out he was in no danger, Dean flipped the knife back together placing it on the nightstand next to the bed he slept in recently.

"Thank you Dean. Breakfast is almost ready down stairs, if you want to get ready for the day you are more than welcome to. The bathroom is at the very end of the hall; don't use up all the hot water." The man sighed getting up to go back down stairs to Sam and Ariel.

"Wait a minute young lady." Bobby stopped his eldest daughter who was about to go downstairs in her pjs to eat, like she had normally done. "Things are going to change a bit around here now that we have some guests who will be staying for a while. You're going to come down to breakfast already changed for that day, no pjs at the table for breakfast, understood?" He asked his daughter who was standing there a little afraid at the moment.

. After all the introductions had been made, everyone just sat there eating their food. Except for Ariel, who wanted to be funny and kept putting her food on the brown floppy haired kid sitting next to her when her father's wasn't watching. "Ariel stop giving Sam your breakfast and eat it." Bobby was starting to get irritated with her.

"No!" She protested. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Dean stared up at her with a hungry expression. More often than not he was still hungry after he and Sammy ate their dinner, which usually wasn't much. He eyed the bacon she placed on Sammy's plate. He was tempted to snatch it and eat it himself. How could she just waste food like that? "Ca- Can I have the extra bacon?" Dean asked looking at his empty plate. "Please?" He tried to give them the best puppy dog eyes he could give them.

Ariel looked at the older boy. She then looked at the three pieces of bacon she piled onto Sam's plate. Then she found her sister with a couple of pieces of bacon on her plate that she hadn't eaten either. She made a split decision and grabbed all the bacon on both plates filling her little hands to the max. Ariel jumped out of her seat making her way to Dean. Handing him the bacon she gave him a wild smile. "Here Dean." She giggled as he started scarfing the bacon down.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that yet!" Nora protested looking from her father to her sister to Dean, who she began to glare at for eating her bacon

Ariel was happy she got to make Dean happy with the bacon. The next thing she did just sort of happened, though she didn't know why she did it. As she continued to stand by Dean as he finished the bacon, she gave him a hug wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dean was taken by total surprise with the hug. He wasn't normally accustomed to this much affection, especially from a girl. He looked confused and scared at the same time, though he too wrapped his arms around the small child in response to the hug he had been giving, liking the good feeling this hug was giving him. "Thank you." He whispered to her.

**((We'll here more from Sam in the next chapter I promise! Hope you like it! Please Review!))**


	4. Dean

**[[ The idea for this chapter is the thing that got me started on writing this story. **** hehehe. Enjoy! Sorry it's also a bit short.]]**

"Come on Dean just jump already." Nora complained to the boy standing on top of the mountain of car rubble.

"No Dean don't do it!" Sam said trying to get his brother to listen to him. "You going get hurt!"

Dean knew his little brother was right. He could get seriously hurt, he knows that. But with Nora sort of taunting him, telling him that she does this all the time, he didn't want to be seen as weak.

He looked down at Sammy and then at Nora and her little sister Ariel. Taking a rather large deep breath, he jumped. Dean landed on his left arm, hearing a noise as he did. He tried to get up and move, but landing on his arm hurt more than he had thought. He screamed out in pain.

Bobby was working on a car. He knew Nora had taken the boys out to show them around the yard. What he wasn't expecting was Nora challenging Dean to jumping off a pile of cars. He heard the scream and he knew something was wrong. Then he saw Ariel running toward him a couple of loose tears running down her face.

"Daddy Dean has an owie." She pointed in the direction where Dean was lying on the ground rolling around in pain. She took her father's hand and guided him to the hurt boy.

Sammy stayed by his brothers side. When he saw Bobby running to look over Dean, Sam wanted to push the older man and wait for their father to come and make Dean feel better. But he remember that their father was not their at the moment, and if their father found out the stupid thing Dean has done, he would for sure punish Dean some how. He just let Bobby take a look at his older brother.

After inspecting Dean's arm, Bobby came to a conclusion. "Dean, your arm in broken, we're going to have to take you to the hospital to get your arm taken care of. Though he knew Dean could walk, Bobby figure Dean wouldn't want to, So he picked him up bridal style carrying him to the car. "You guys are going to need to come with us, I can't have you guys here by yourselves. Nora you are in big trouble by the way."

"But daddy I didn't do nothing!" Nora said to her father when they had gotten back from the hospital. "All I did was tell him that I jump of the cars all the time. He was the one who climbed up there and jumped."

Bobby sighed and looked inside the house through the screen on the door. Dean had found some permanent markers and let Ariel draw all over the cast that adorned his left arm. Bobby had never seen Ariel take such fascination with a person before.

"Nora. I hardly that you just told him that." Bobby looked at his eldest. She looked so much like her mother. "I talked to Dean and the others, and that's not what they're saying." He could confront a monster with ease, but when it came to his own children that was a challenge all of it's own. "They told me you had dared Dean to jump off the pile of cars. And then when he wanted to back down you began taunting him."

Nora just looked at the floor not saying anything. She knew what she had done. When Dean had landed on his arm and broke it she felt bad. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think I'm the one you need to say sorry to." Bobby lift his daughter's chin so she would be looking into her eyes when he doled out the consequences of her actions. "Tomorrow when you get home from school you'll help Dean with his homework and then for the next week you'll help me clean up after dinner.


	5. Leaving Uncle Bobby's

**This is the first update in a long time. Sorry for that. Work got busy and that took a lot of my time. I'll post chapters when I have the time to. **

**I don't own any of the characters except for any character you haven't heard from the show. This chapter I decided to show you a little bit of how much Ariel loves Dean (This will explain some things in later chapters. **

**Enjoy! Please R&amp;R.**

A couple of months later John Winchester stopped by a junk yard in North Dakota. He had been trying to track down a demon, a monster of sorts that killed his wife, the mother of his two boys, who currently lived in the house where he was sitting. He was sitting waiting for Bobby to comeback from picking up the kids from school.

When he heard the noise Bobby's old car, the man stood watching from the window as four children climbed out. He watched as a little red head skipped along trying to keeping up with his oldest son, telling him about her day. John watched, as his children seemed to be happy for the first time in a long time. That's what is gnawing at him about what he was about to do.

SPNSPNSPSNSPSNPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP

"Dean! Dean! And then we colored these pictures and I colored one for you. And I'll give it to when we get inside!" Ariel giggled and jumped up and down as they walked to the house. Over the past couple of months Dean had grown quite fond of the little girl trailing behind him. "Dean can we have tea party today? With real snacks?" She begged him, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket while a soft smile played around his lips as he said yes, but only if Sammy and Nora are allowed to play.

"Hey Sammy, Nora." Dean turned around and started walking backwards so he would be facing Nora and Sam. "Do you want to come to a tea party in a bit?" he asked smiling. He loved playing with Ariel. There was just something about playing with the child that made him happy, that made him at peace with the world. He knew what was out there, but with the little girl playing dress up or having tea parties, it was nice.

"Deeeean!" Ariel whined a bit as she stopped skipping. "Say it right!" She gave him a look that everyone knew. The look that said 'do it right or I'll be unhappy and I won't participate, I won't say a thing, and I'll just sit in the corner and be grumpy for the rest of the day.'

Dean sighed looking down from Ariel up to Sam and Nora, shrugging as he did so. He gave them the look of annoyance that he always gave them when he said or did the wrong thing by Ariel. The one that went ' Really? Again. Ariel do I really have to say it the way you want me to, it used to be cute but now it's just getting really really old.' But he said it the way the child wanted him to anyway. "Princess Ariel would like me, Sir Dean, to invite you, Lady Nora and Duke Sammy, to a tea party that will be starting in about ten minutes. There will be juice and really cookies and crumpets."

Sam absolutely HATED tea parties, especially when it came to the tea parties that Ariel hosted. She had one practically every other day. And he always had to be Duke Sammy. He had to wear a black top hat and a monocle. He never liked the juice that was provided during such parties. And the cookies and crumpets, those were just not the greatest. "I don't want to go your stupid tea party, Ariel." He grumbled walking past the child who stopped in her tracks and started to whimper.

Ariel stopped. She didn't think her tea parties where stupid. She loved them. She loved having them with people she loved. She didn't want Sammy to think her tea parties were bad. It made her sad. So sad that she started crying.

Dean watched Sam's reaction to the invitation, and he knew what was going to happen next. Before he knew it, he felt hot wet tears on his pant leg along with someone with little hand and little arms wrapping them around his leg. "Sam!" Dean glared at his brother. He picked up the sobbing child. "Sam. Why did you have to say that to her? She's just a child and wants to have a tea party. It's not that big of a deal."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sick and tired of tea parties everyday! With the gross juice and the disgusting cookies!" He practically yelled at Dean. The tears and sobs that came from Ariel were just making everything worse. She cried every single night because of nightmares she got, every single night Sam would stay up listening her scream and cry. "Stop crying!" he yelled stomping into the house where he saw his father standing there.

"Sam!" Dean yelled at his brother walking after him. But he stopped suddenly when he saw his father. "Dad." They hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever. "Dad, what the are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another month or two."

"I got done earlier than I thought I would. And now I'm coming to get you and your brother." John had been here in the town longer than he wanted to. "Dean go pack your bag. We need to go. Now."

Dean was a little flabbergasted the sudden change of plans. One minute he was Sir Dean going to a tea party and now it was time to go. "But Dad." He tried to muster the words but they were hard to get out at the moment.

"NOW Dean." John started getting angry with his son. Sam had already gone to pack his bag. But Dean, who was usually not the defiant one, was making a big deal. "Dean put Ariel done and got get your pack right now," His voice starting to rise, scaring Ariel even more.

Once the voice of his father started rising, Dean knew what was coming. He figured he should do the right thing and listen to his father instead of going against him. He nodded his head and put crying Ariel on the floor.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNPSNPNSPNPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

After the Winchester's left, Ariel cried for a very long time. It was about a month after the boys abrupt departure from their home that Ariel stopped asking for Dean so much. Whenever the boys did visit Ariel was always hung out with Dean, she practically glued herself to his hip.


End file.
